


Pretended To Be

by Ela_JungShim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: Yunho terdiam,  dan sepasang matanya tak berani menatap kepada Changmin."Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menceplos kalau kau dan aku sebenarnya berpacaran." Ucapnya pada Changmin.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pretended To Be

**Author's Note:**

> FF ini sudah aku publish di ffn february 2018, tapi entah kenapa saat itu nggak aku crossposting di sini, padahal story dari ff ini tuh fave aku banget.  
Jadi akhirnya Ela publish di sini dan wattpad juga.. hehehehheee..

.

**.**

**.**

**Author Ela_JungShim presents**

**An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

**"Pretended To Be"**

**Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 1 of 3**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

**Warn : TYPO's! AU! Pretended-relationship. 06-02-2018 Yunho berusia 32th kalau usia internasional, tapi 33tahun usia korea.**

**This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHOMINOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Pernikahan Jihye.

Mungkin dimata orang lain, Yunho tetap nampak seperti biasanya. Tapi semenjak mereka berdua sama-sama sudah kembali dari militer, Changmin jelas-jelas bisa melihat perubahan tak kasat mata dari _leader_-nya itu.

Apalagi ini sudah mulai memasuki bulan Februari. Tanggal 6 besok adalah tanggal ulang tahun _leader_-nya itu. Dan sebagai partner satu grup, Changmin juga merasakan kalau ucapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka kepada Yunho mulai berubah.

Jikalau dulu menjelang ulang tahun Yunho, orang-orang di sekitar mereka akan menanyakan mengenai pesta ulang tahunnya Yunho, kali ini berbeda.

"Yo, Yunho, sudah Februari nih. Ada yang mau ulang tahun kelihatannya~"

"Iya, benar sekali, _uri_ Uknow Yunho akan segera bertambah usia menjadi...33tahun!"

"Waaaah.. 33tahun! Lalu, kapan kami akan menerima undangan pernikahanmu? Jihye saja sudah menikah tahun 2016 lalu."

"Betul, betul. Jihye saja sudah menikah. Lalu kapan _Oppa_-nya ini akan menyusul ke pelaminan juga?"

Changmin yang saat itu menemani Yunho, hanya diam mengamati ketika hanya sedetik wajah Yunho menjadi keruh, untuk kemudian berganti menjadi ekspresi penuh senyumnya lagi. Changmin terus mengamati Yunho yang tersenyum dan bercanda menanggapi komentar dari para pekerja di SMEnt. Mata tajamnya bisa melihat kalau ujung bibir Yunho sedikit berkerut kebawah... yang berarti _leader_-nya itu sebenarnya tidak senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, setelah ini kau mau pulang kemana?" tanya Changmin yang melihat lirikan mata dari sopir mereka dari kaca depan.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban verbal, Changmin hanya memperhatikan saja ketika _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu malah menyenderkan kepala ke bahunya, untuk kemudian memejamkan mata.

Ia menghela nafas dan berkata kepada sang sopir, "Ke apartemenku saja.."

Tak perlu melirik untuk Changmin bisa merasakan kalau Yunho sekarang ini tersenyum puas.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya kembali menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan Seoul.

Belakangan ini, Yunho selaaalu dan selaaaaalu pulang ke apartement Changmin. Bahkan seingat Changmin, ketika rangkaian tour Begin Again mereka selesai dan mereka pulang ke Korea, Yunho dengan jelas memberitahu ke manajer mereka kalau sampai Tour Nissan mereka di bulan Juni nanti, ia akan tinggal di apartement Changmin.

Mendengar itu, jelas Changmin langsung menatap leadernya itu sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Berbagai macam alasan dan argumen langsung berhamburan dari mulut _leader_-nya itu. Namun akhirnya yang membuat Changmin menganggukkan kepala adalah kerutan-kerutan cemas yang muncul di ujung mata Yunho, serta _sad_ _puppy_ _eyes_ yang di tujukan padanya.

"Oke, oke _hyung_. Kalau kau bersikeras seperti ini, aku malah khawatir kalau memaksamu tinggal sendiri di apartementmu. Aku tak mau kalau tiba-tiba ada headline _"Uknow Yunho ditemukan pingsan karena kelaparan di dalam apartementnya yang seperti kapal pecah"_. " sarkas Changmin, yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat dari _hyung_-nya itu.

"Changdola is the best~!"

Dan jadilah ia seperti kembali merasa masih seperti di Jepang. Kembali berbagi apartement dengan satu-satunya partner dalam duo TVXQ.

Sebenarnya, kalau Changmin mau jujur, menyenangkan juga sih memiliki _roommate_ lagi. Apartementnya tidak lagi sepi karena ia mempunyai _hyung_-nya yang berisik di sekitarnya. Makan juga terasa lebih enak karena ada yang menemani.

Hanya saja, ia jadi kembali diingatkan kenapa ia ingin memiliki apartement sendiri. _Hyung_-nya itu benar-benar berantakan. Ia jadi harus ekstra bersih-bersih. _Huufth_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah sampai."

Ucapan sopir mereka itu membuat Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya yang entah kenapa benar-benar jadi sandaran tidur untuk _hyung_-nya itu. "_Hyung_, bangun. Sudah sampai."

"Ummh... okaaayy—_hooaaahhmmm_.."

Changmin tak bisa menahan senyum geli-nya. Melihat _hyung_-nya yang sebentar lagi mencapai usia 33tahun, dan ketika terbangun dari tidur masih bersikap seperti bocah 5tahun. Menguap lebar, menggosok-gosok matanya dengan imut, dan berakhir dengan berjlan sempoyongan dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami. Selamat malam." ucap Changmin sopan kepada sopir mereka, dan bergegas turun mengejar _hyung_-nya yang sebentar lagi akan menabrak tembok kalau tidak segera ia cegah.

_'...benar-benar Hyung yang merepotkan'_, pikir Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

_ **Dan Changmin tak tahu kalau hyung-nya akan jauuuuuhhhhhh lebih merepotkan dirinya.** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hal yang Changmin sadari semenjak mereka kembali ke Korea adalah : intensitas telepon yang diterima Yunho dari keluarganya semakin bertambah.

Rasanya hampir setiap pagi ia mendengar Yunho mendapat telepon dari _Appa_-nya, _Eomma_-nya atau bahkan dari Jihye.

"Ne, _Eomma_. Kami akan pulang ke Gwangju."

Dan sepertinya pagi ini pun sama. Saat Changmin selesai membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua, Ia bisa mendengar Yunho yang berjalan keluar kamar berbicara dengan sang _Eomma_ dengan telepon di telinganya.

"_Ne_. Jangan khawatir. Ini Changmin sudah membuatkanku sarapan..." Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian tertawa "..hahahahahaa...ya aku tahu itu. Dan aku berjanji kami akan pulang. Changmin pasti akan senang karena bisa berlibur beberapa hari."

Changmin mengerutkan sepasang alisnya mendengar percakapan Yunho pagi ini. Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan sepertinya. Kata-kata Yunho tentang _'kami akan pulang'_ dan menyebutkan namanya itu membuat Changmin tiba-tiba dihinggapi perasaan tidak enak.

"Iya _Eomma_. Kami akan mengabari kalau kami sudah dalam perjalanan kesana besok. _Nde_, sampaikan salamku pada _Appa_, Jihye dan Seokhee. Bye."

Dari kursi makan, Changmin melihat Yunho menutup sambungan telepon mereka, dan menghela nafas. Ia melarikan tangannya ke rambutnya, dan mengacak-acak surai gelapnya itu dengan wajah keruh.

"_Hyung_, sarapan." panggil Changmin pada _hyung_-nya itu.

Yunho hanya menatap _dongsaeng_-nya, menghela nafas, dan akhirnya menghampiri partnernya selama lima belas tahun ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Yunho hanya berdiam menatap sarapannya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Yunho terdiam dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja. Aku... aku rasa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar-benar bodoh."

Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Itu hal biasa kan, _hyung_?"

Yunho terbahak... namun kemudian terdiam. Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan raut muka yang keruh. "Changdola..."

_ **...dan saat itu Changmin tak tahu kalau hari-harinya akan menjadi buruk karena seorang Jung Yunho.** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changdola, kumohon kau jangan marah dan mau membantuku."

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin dengan sedikit khawatir. Khawatir akan kebodohan yang sudah _hyung_-nya buat.

"Kau tahu... semenjak Jihye menikah dan aku sudah selesai menjalani Wajib Militer, Eomma selalu menanyakan mengenai siapa orang yang sekarang dekat denganku. Dan _Eomma_ juga memintaku untuk segera mencari pasangan. Dan dari Natal tahun lalu, _Eomma_ selalu menelepon dan mengungkit kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menginjak usia 33tahun, sudah waktunya untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan sesorang." disini Yunho terdiam dan sepasang matanya tak berani menatap kepada Changmin. "Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menceplos kalau kau dan aku sebenarnya berpacaran."

.

..

...

....

......

............

Changmin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon Yunho. Oh Tuhan, Yunho membuatnya sedikit khawatir tadi, dan tenyata ia hanya mengerjainya dan membuat lelucon bodoh.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Ya Tuhan, _hyung_. Kupikir kau akan bicara serius karena kau mengungkit _Eomma_-mu dan Jihye. Ternyata kau hanya mau membuat lelcuoan saja! Hahahahah—kau serius, hyung?!" seru Changmin saat melihat kalau Yunho tidak ikut tertawa dan memasang raut serius.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar serius, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Aku serius, Changdola." ucap Yunho. "Aku minta maaf, Changdol. Aku tak bermaksud menyebut namamu. Jujur saja, aku hanya berbicara ngawur saat itu, tapi _Eomma_ benar-benar mempercayainya dan begitu bergembira. Dan aku jadi tak bisa menarik kembali ucapanku."

"Dan _Eomma_-mu percaya begitu saja kalau kita... kalau kita menjalin hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih? **Kau** dan **aku**, _hyung_?"

"Yeah."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita sama-sama _namja_, mana mungkin _Eomma_-mu berpikir kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih? Apa _Eomma_-mu berpikir kalau kita berdua ini _gay_?"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku sendiri juga agak tidak percaya. Tapi begitu aku memberitahu kalau kita berdua berpacaran, _Eomma_ langsung berseru bahagia sambil berkali-kali berucap _**'akhirnya**_!' Eomma juga bilang padaku kalau ia bisa menerima kalau anaknya _gay_ kalau memang dengan _'uri Changminnie'_ ."

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Isi kepalanya sekarang ini seperti benang kusut. Ia memang sering bercanda dengan _hyung_-nya kalau mereka ini seperti pasangan suami-istri. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama sadar kalau hubungan mereka itu lebih seperti hubungan seorang kakak-beradik yang tidak sedarah. Partner dalam TVXQ.

Ia dan Yunho tahu kalau diluar sana banyak orang yang menjadikan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. _Hell_, ia tahu mengenai istilah HoMin. Nama untuk couple mereka. Dan ia juga tahu kalau banyak fanfiksi yang dibuat dengan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya sebuah FAN-FIKSI.

Hubungan seorang Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin adalah partner suka-duka dalam TVXQ. Kakak-beradik dalam hal yang sebenar-benarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti di lempar ke dimensi lain. Dimensi dimana Yunho-_hyung_ memberitahu Ibunya kalau dirinya berpacaran dengan seorang Shim Changmin, dan beliau percaya begitu saja. Seperti hal itu bukan sesuatu yang _mustahil_ dan sangat _gila_. Seperti seorang Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin berpacaran adalah hal yang sangat _wajar_ dan _normal_.

**What. The. Hell!**

"...dan karena sebentar lagi ulangtahunku, _Eomma_ meminta agar kau ikut pulang ke Gwangju untuk merayakannya bersama-sama. Bukan hanya _Eomma_ saja. _Appa_, Jihye dan Seokhee pun ingin kau ikut aku pulang ke Gwangju."

**"APA?!"**

"Dan aku sudah meminta ke manajer-_hyung_ agar dari tanggal 5 sampai 8 februari jadwal kita kosong karena kita akan merayakan ulang tahunku di Gwangju. Segala akomodasi juga sudah siap."

Changmin menatap tak percaya kepada _namja_ yang sudah ia kenal selama lima belas tahun lebih ini.

"Aku minta maaf, Changdola. _But, please help me._.?"

Changmin memijat-mijat dahinya yang mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak tahu harus berteriak marah-marah kepada _hyung_-nya, memukul kepala _hyung_-nya agar sadar... atau menceburkan Yunho ke sungai Han agar semua masalah ini selesai tanpa ia ikut terseret di dalamnya.

Tapi melihat _hyung_-nya yang terlihat merasa begitu bersalah dan juga memelas, Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya kali ini saja. Dan jika akhirnya keluargamu membenciku, aku berjanji akan meleparmu ke sungai Han yang sedang membeku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ **Dan di mulailah segala persiapan mendadak untuk kepulangan mereka berdua ke Gwangju untuk esok hari.** _

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**


End file.
